The Shadow Killer
by Dackerie
Summary: Unbelivable,just freaking unbelivable!Thought Leon who was currently once again pacing the cracked sidewalk.He couldn't find Zack.Tido also had no idea where the man was.Leon watched as Reno placed the body in the curizer.


Title:The Shadow Killer

I do not own any of final fantasy or any of the kingdom hearts characters if I did I would be filthy rich and there would be yaoi.

Author Note:Alright since Sephiroth and Zack are in this story a lot.They can't be in my Author Note I know it is sad.I just kinda thought this up in reading, the most boring class I have,it was on my mind so please bare with me. Comments,questions just message me.But anyway I hope you enjoy and reviews it always helps me to know what your thinking.It might just be a one shot thing but I really don't know.Like I said tell me what you think.There is some descriptive writing as in gore.I really don't know how you would call descriptive gore but just in case please read at your own risk!!

Anything in_ Italics_ is someone's thought.

--

He stood their the night had already slipped through the cervices of daylight.He felt the rain water wash over his deeply tanned skin.He glanced up at the rain clouds.His time was running short.The rain fell from his finger tips in droplets.He had nothing to pin to the killer.No DNA,no blood, no hair and no one.The investigator growled his case was growing cold and fast.He couldn't let all those people down,he couldn't.He stood outside watching the lightning flash and strike random objects while the thunder roared in anger.

The rain pour out of the sky as if the gods and goddess where crying.Just like the parents were crying for their deceased children and the children crying for the loss of parents.The investgitor could almost hear the screams of the children and the men and women.The images flashed before his eyes.Bodies floating in rivers,stuffed in trash cans and hanging from ropes.He rubbed his eyes.

The metal he wore glinted from the hotel lights.A blot slammed into the ground mere feet away from the investigtor.He glanced over the spot.The spot now smoking he sighed and walked out from under the tree and towards the hotel as the rain worsened.He glanced around the night gave nothing away,nothing moved but the leaves in the harsh wind and the shadows from the burst of lighting.A car sped by slamming into a puddle sending dirty water flying.The storm raged on just like Leon and...the killer.

As he walked into the hotel.Bumping into a few people and passing the desk.He stopped he walked towards the woman.

"I need a room.."

"For one?"

"Yeah.."

She reached under the desk and looked up at him."Name,Sir?

" Sq...Leon Leonhart.."He realized how funny it sounded.

Her pen scribbled away at the thick document.She glanced up at him and smiled.She placed it away back under the desk.She reached into the side desk and pulled out a safe she took the key off from around her neck and turned it in the lock she reached in and grabbed the key she placed it in his hand"Have a good night,Sir."

He nodded and leisurliy walked towards the elevator the doors shut as he approached and he decided to take the stairs.As he climbed the lights flickered.He glanced out the window the lighting streaked past the window.Leon contined up the stairs.He glanced at the key.His room number was 13._Just bloody great._Now Leon wasn't superstious but 13 was an unlucky number at least for him it was.

Leon walked towards his room.He slid the key into the lock and turned it.He walked in shutting the door behind him.He flipped the light switch to "On" the lights came on then flickered out.He sighed the power must have been out.He walked towards the bathroom grabbing a towel from the rack and walking back out.The small bathroom creeped him out.He didn't like the feeling of being in a room to small.

Everyone knew a lion never liked being caged.And keeping the lion caged to long and it will eventually kill...anything.

Leon pulled the towel over his hair to dry it off.Draping it over his eyes.Leon could feel breath on his ear.

"Leon.."He felt strong,muscular arms wrap around his torso.Leon moved his hands towards the towel on his head only to realize they were pinned to his side.

He growled.The thunder roared back as an answer to his now seeming feeble growl.

"So are you even close to solving this mystrey..Squall."His response was a small growl"It's Leon...

"Whatever inspector.."Leon could feel the breath trail down from his ear to the base of his neck.Something wet traced up from his collar bone to his chin.

And suddenly Leon was alone.The saliva still fresh on his neck.He yanked the towel off his head.He looked around eyes wide open taking in every detail.That would not happen again.He kept his guard up and walked around the small hotel room he couldn't find any signs of a break in and he found no one..He glanced out the window.Cat like green eyes was all he could see.He blinked and reached for his weapon while taking a step back.He glared at the window daring it to try that again.But nothing happened.Leon relaxed slightly but not visibly.He slowly walked towards the window .He peeked out but nothing moved but the shadows in the night not that he really could tell.

He backed up towards the bathroom and locked the door.He felt sick.He let out a gulp of air he didn't notice he was holding.This was one of the countless times those eyes had haunted him.They seemed predatory ,those eyes, they had something to do with the killer and Leon was pretty sure.One thing he was positive about was that the killer loved flesh and blood splattered everywhere and that was a gimmie.But it wasn't for show ,no the killer loved to eat the vital organs.And that to Leon was sick.

--

Leon layed down for some well deserved rest.But he couldn't help but see the haunting images of the victims faces.There were many around 50.There was children,women and men.Each victim was missing something either organs or limbs.Leon shuttered.One was decapitated..

He wasn't sure how long he layed there but Leon knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.He sat up blinking slightly.He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.He reached into his back pocket grabbing his cell phone.He flipped it open and and looked at his clock.It was 3:05 a.m.He groaned.He looked back towards the window as he tried to untangle the blankets from around his legs.

Leon felt an arm.Sweep arcossed his neck the forearm colliding with his neck.Putting Leon in a choke hold.He reached up grabbing the arm with both hands hearing the jingle of a chain.Breathing became harder.His eyes started to blacken from the lack of oxygen.Dots were everywhere.Darkness swept over his sight blinding him.And sending him to oblivion

--

Leon opened his eyes.His lips were brusied and his neck screamed in pain as did his trachea but other than that he felt fine.He looked at his cell phone reading the clock.6:00 a.m.He glanced around the room the lighting crashed and the thunder roared in response.Leon's eyes traveled towards the window.Blood splattered acrossed the pane.Leon rose from the floor.He ran towards the window and threw it open.He looked down _No._

A small child hung from his neck.The side of the building was splattered with blood.The entrails hung out of the small frame the face was ripped off showing the pink muscle.The eyes were missing and his lower half was no where in sight.He turned away the sight to sickening to bare.He reached for his phone.This was going to be a long day.

--

Zack leaned over to grab his phone off the curizers leather seat."Hello,Zack here."

"What!Where are you?"Zack pulled up to a small coffee shop."Leon this is getting bad...yeah but how?"

"Alright I'll be there stat, call Reno.."

Zack got out of the police car and locked it patting his pocket making sure he hadn't locked his keys in his car like last time it was a mess.He walked through the doors hearing a light 'ding' noise.He pulled off the leather police jacket and sat down.Unlike Leon's outfit.Zack actually wore the real uniform.It was tight but he liked it that way it showed off his hard core muscle.He looked around.Tido ,another officer only fat, was sitting at on the bar stools at the front of the shop where the cash register was and he was eating the donuts like there was no tomorow.The waitress approached Zack

"What can I get you?"

"A cappichino."

"Is that all,Sir?"

"One donut..to go and you can call me Zack."

"Alright Zack,I'll be back momentarily."she smiled sweetly.

She walked off towards another table.Zack tapped the counter top.He silently cursed himself.If only he wasn't in this relantionship.He knew who was committing the crimes.He was in bed with the guy before he was put in jail for committing 3rd degree murder.The guy was a doctor it wasn't his fault his lover couldn't watch the man suffer.It had been 5 years after that.His lover had 1 year left but if they found out he was responsible than he would be in prison for life or more like 50 if they could pin all of them on him.Zack knew he was being selfish but he never asked for much...just a nice house,a good life and someone to hold him at night.

The waitress walked back over to Zack carrying his cappichino and his donut wrapped tightly in a paper covering."Here you are, Zack."

"How much is it."As Zack reached into his leather pants for his wallet.

"5:50."

"Zack took out a 20 and placed 5:50 on the table.He handed the 20 to her."Keep the change."

She looked surprized"T-thanks!"

"See,ya."

"Bye,Zack."

He walked out of the coffee shop the small white bag in his hand.The waitress walked towards the cashier"He's so nice."

"I know."

"He's one of those rare guys."

--

Zack walked back out to his curizer.Tido ran out to Zack.

"Hey!" he was breathless."Zack-huhuh-could you give me a ride?''

Zack turned towards him"Sure but where's your curizer and how'd you get down here?" said Zack a gloved hand placed on his hip.

"I walked..." Zack was at least surprized.

"Um..hop in." Zack smiled and unlocked his curizer.

Tido walked towards the passenger seat in Zack's car and got in.Zack started it up,revved up the engine and pulled out.At first there was silence

"Zack..I..um.." Tido looked around the curizer,his face turning a bright red,embarressment.

"What's up?'' Zack looked towards Tido then back at the road.He slowly pulled to a stop at a red light.

"I...want you..to know.."

"Want me to know what?'' Zack could already tell where this was going.He couldn't date Tido he was already with someone.Zack sighed mentally.It wasn't his fault he was so deviously handsome.Zack turned right towards 'Road 80'.The Dracon hotel would come into view in 20 min.Zack glanced towards Tido.

Tido looked at Zack he took a deep breath he glance at Zack and inhaled deeply once again."Zack."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me Friday...I understand if you have plans or you don't want to go with me?"his voice went to a small whisper.

"I can't ,it's not because I have plans I'm already with someone.."

"Oh...I'm sorry Zack..I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.."

"No it's fine."Zack smiled and continued down the road.

--

Leon paced the sidewalk.The "Do Not Cross" banners already up.Four police curizer's were parked outside the hotel.Leon watched as Reno was hanging out the window,knife in hand to cut down the body.As it hit the ground with a sickening sound.Leon flinched.He turned as he watched another curizer pull up.Zack got out followed by Tido.Leon walked towards Zack.Zack smiled as he approached Leon.

"How was your night?"

"...'' Leon glared at Zack.

"Okay,so what do we have here-"Zack turned as Reno exited the building."Holy shit, that is one ugly corpse!"

Leon hit himself"Zack."He growled out.

"Alright,I know,I know."Zack held out his hands in a defensive pose.

As they put the half of the body into a body bag.Zack couldn't help but glance over his shoulder every few minutes.Distress had fallen into his emotions at the time.A stealthly figure slid into the alley.Zack glanced towards the alley seeing strands of silver hair disappear into it.Zack walked towards the alley that rested in between the hotel and the libaray.As he walked into the alley the darkness surrounded him hiding him from everyone.

Zack continued down the darkening alley.He was getting more nervous with each step he took.He glanced behind him self a shadow passed through the now dimming entrance.He turned forward.He could feel something,someone watching him.Zack walked till he found the end of the alley.He thought it could have been a trick of the mind or of the eyes.But that was put to rest when a hand clapped tightly over his mouth stopping all and any sound.Zack brought his gloved hands up to it.He followed the hand to an arm.Zack stopped when he felt a neck.He brought his hand back to his mouth which was still covered.He tried to pry the hand off but couldn't.

"Zack?Zack!"

Zack listened to his name being called._Shit_.

The hand didn't move.Instead an arm wrapped around his waist.Pulling him closer.

"Don't say a word."The man's voice a whisper."Or else."

Zack nodded.Suddenly the man's hand was gone and it in it's place was someone's mouth.Zack could feel the buttons on his uniform being unbuttoned.Zack was shoved against the brick wall of the alley.A small moan escapeing his mouth.

--

_Unbelivable,just freaking unbelivable!_Thought Leon who was currently once again pacing the cracked sidewalk.He couldn't find Zack.Tido also had no idea where the man was.Leon watched as Reno placed the body in the curizer.

"Alright so where's Fair?"

"I have no clue."

"Your kidding...right?''

"..."

"You don't think the killer got him..."

"No."

Reno glanced at Leon.Leon's face gave no emotions away and neither did his eyes.But on the inside Leon's mind was scream_ "Where the fuck is he!?"_

--

Zack roughly shoved the man away."We can't do this not here."

"Why not?"

"You know damn why.If they find you here when your supposed to be in jail, they'll know it's you."

"Who's going to find me ,Zack?''

"You know damn well Leon is headstrong to put this case in the ground...I don't want to lose you..."

"You won't lose me Zack."

"How can you be so sure."said Zack as he looked into the man's green cat like eyes.

''Because they'll never be able to pin it on me."

The man took a step towards Zack.Closing the distance between them.He wrapped his strong arms around Zack holding him close.Zack nuzzled the man.

"Besides I would rather be in a warm bed snuggled up to you than in the middle of some dirty alley." said Zack as he glanced up at the man.

"I'd better be heading back up."

"Why?"

"Leon's probably freaking out right now."

"Really?''

"Yeah."

"Alright.I'll let you go.''

"Thanks I love you."

"I love you to Zackary."he offered a soft smile.

Zack wrapped his arms around his neck, he pulled the man towards him.There lips met for the breifiest of moments a loving passonate kiss.The man nuzzled Zack.Skin softly passing over skin.Zack reluctantly released the man.There hands interlaced as Zack pulled away.And only when they reached arms length did they slowly release each others hands.Zack walked back towards the entrace he glanced back the silholette figure of his lover gone. Zack's boot knocked into a glass bottle as his hands slowly buttoning up the undone shirt.He walked out of the alley the light swarming him.Zack turned stormy gray eyes were glaring straight at him.

"Zack!!"He growled out."Where the hell have you been,damn it?!"

"Umm...I thought I saw someone walk into the alley so I decided to follow them."

"Was there anyone down there?"

"Nope just a small under fed cat."

...

"What!"

Leon walked off towards his police bike.

"Leon if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help."

Leon took the helmet off the bike and got on kicking up the stand as he did.Leon looked towards Zack.

"I'll see,ya back at the station."

"But Leon-"

Leon turned the bike on,gave the engine a good reve blocking out any if not all sound and took off.

"I wish I had a bike.'' sighed Zack.

Tido ran towards Zack.

"Hey,Zack could you give me a ride back to the station?"  
"Sure."Zack walked towards the hotel door and passed through it.Zack spotted Reno."Reno."Zack shouted.Reno glanced at Zack and briskly walked towards him."What's up ,yo?"

"Are you going to stay and ask the owner of the hotel what happened or am I going to have to do that?"

"I'll do it Zack."

"Thanks Reno."

"Yeah anytime."

Zack turned on his heels his work at the hotel was done.He jogged back over to his curizer almost tripping over a large stone.Tido waiting beside it.Zack quickly unlocked the car and jumped in.Tido got in the passanger seat.Zack turned the car on and pulled out waving at Reno as he did.Zack drove back down 'Road 80'.He took a right and drove past the small diner.He waved to the waitress and she smiled back.Zack slowed as he pulled up to a stop sign.

"So Zack."

"Yeah."

"Who are you dating...if you don't mind my asking?"

"Umm...I can't."

"Why?"

"He told me not to tell anyone or else."

"He sounds abusive."

"He's not."

"Who would tell there lover or else I would never do that to you Zack."said Tido as he layed his hand on Zack's thigh.

"Would you mind moving your hand else where."_He is going to be pissed._thought Zack some how his bf always knew when this sort of thing happened to him.Hopefully Tido wouldn't end of somewhere in a dirty puddle, an inch deep, face down with a pool of blood surrounding him.Zack shook the the thought out of his head.

"I could help you find a bf?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."

"That would be awesome Zack."

--

Leon could see the station.The blue and white building coming it to sight slowly..He pulled to a stop as a green light slowly went to red.Two blonds pulled up in a pink convertible.

"Hey cutie."

Leon glanced over they couldn't even see his face.He sighed it just showed how much women really cared. As the light flashed green the girls looked over but Leon was already gone,speeding towards the police station. He parked the motorcycle and took the key out. He took the helmet off and brought it in with him. He glanced around spotting Aerith.

"Hey Aerith."he nodded.

"Was it bad?"

"Yeah...I feel bad for the kid..."

"Yeah."Aerith clasped her hands together tightly,saying a silent prayer. Knowing that was all she could really do. Leon passed Aerith his helmet.She placed it behind her on her oak desk. Leon glanced towards the door as it swung open.

--

Zack ran passed Leon and waved at Aerith as he passed. Zack didn't stop running as he heard Yuffie yell his name. Zack had to make sure he was here. Zack ran passed a shelf that had all the keys on the hooks. Zack grabbed his set as he ran by. He pressed a small switch as he ran by. The doors swung open ahead of him. He had two cell blocks to get to before he reached number C.

The whole prison/station was made up from 5 cells blocks. The first block A was from people he had commited small crimes like robbing a bank or threating someone at gun point with a gun with no _ammo._ The next block B was for people who had commited crimes like sexual harrassment. Block C was for people like mass murders or killers that had a spree or basically for insane people. They were put towards the middle so any passing officer could see if they were there. Block D was for rapiest. And E was for child rapiset or molesters. They really wouldn't need the last one if the murders would get along with the child rapiset but they didn't instead the murders tried to kill the child rapiest.

So even as Zack ran through the first two ,getting cat-calls from the men and women in block B,he knew where he would find the killer he wasn't sure how he was doing it but he was positive on who was doing it and he needed to convince the man to stop before it was to late. He passed through the gates that led through to block C. The only question that still lingered on his now racing mind was "Should I tell or shouldn't I tell..?''

--

Leon slowly followed Zack he could tell something was up by the way the man was and had been acting.Leon watched as Zack blew through the first cell block. Leon had also passed through the first two cells blocks ignoreing the cat-calls and passed through the steel doors that led into the third cell block. The walls were painted a cream white the dirt clung to them like dryed food to a plate. The mold in the corners made it obvious that the place was getting old. The rooms were white and more likey it was isolation chamber than a jail cell.

--

Zack turned the key and gave the door a finger print. The door heved open and Zack walked in he touched his hip making sure he still had the donut and cappichino. He pushed the shut.

--

Leon watched as the cell shut he was about to follow Zack in but stopped when he turned and saw Tidus struggling to sustain a prisoner. Leon ran over and grabbed the murders arm pulling him to a stop. The man's name was Angeal. Angeal's partner in crime was Genesis who was being sustained by Cid and Tseng. They both were going to be locked up. Well at least for a while.The thing was they almost didn't prove he was the murder but got lucky. He was sentenced to 5 years as was his friend Genesis.

--

Before Zack could blink he was pinned against the cell wall. The arm of the cellmate pressed against his neck.

"It's me..."

The arm relaxed but only a little.Zack's feet were still off the ground.

"Zack?"

"Yeah.."

The arm dropped.Zack dropped to the ground he slowly got up and rubbed his throat."I brought you something."

"What is it?''

Zack took the bag off his belt,he passed it to the man."I thought since all you ever get to eat is that crappy jail food which is kinda like hospital food only dirtier.I thought you would like this."

"Thanks Zack."

"Your welcome Seph."

''I told you not to call me that!"his eye twitched.

"Okay."Zack held his hands up in a defensive position."But couldn't I still-"

"No Zackary."Sephiroth was clearly becoming annoyed.

"You didn't even let me finish!"said Zack stomping his foot.

"..."

"Sephiroth..."

--

Well you guys tell me if you want this to be a one-shot thing or maybe a whole story.But anyway I hoped you enjoyed and remember reviews count.

Hopefully you guys have a good rest of the summer.Did that even make sense?

Dackerie:I hope you enjoyed it.

Zack:Reviews

Sephiroth:See,ya


End file.
